Magic Items
Craftable Magic Items The items which guild members are able to craft are listed below. Crafting requires the discovery of a formula that indicates the relevant components and proficiencies needed. Due to the recent quest A Favor for M being completed, the guild now has a small number of diagrams and reagents for simple magical items. Characters may now craft the following: Cloak of Billowing, Moon-Touched Weapons, Wand of Pyrotechnics, Rope of Mending, and Pole of Collapsing. Thanks to a successful completion of a portion of the Into Darkness quest, players may now craft the common magic item: Clockwork Amulet. Cloak of Billowing * Requires: 5 DT, 50gp (Arcana) (Wondrous Item, common) While wearing this cloak, you can use a bonus action to make it billow dramatically. Notes: Social Guide to Everything , pg. 136 Clockwork Amulet * Requires: 5 DT, 50gp (Arcana or Tinker/Jeweler Tools) (Wondrous Item, common) This copper amulet contains tiny interlocking gears and is powered by magic from Mechanus, a plane of clockwork predictability. A creature that puts an ear to the amulet can hear faint ticking and whirring noises coming from within. When you make an attack roll while wearing the amulet, you can forgo rolling the d20 to get a 10 on the die. Once used, this property can’t be used again until the next dawn. Notes: Combat Guide to Everything , pg. 137 Moon-Touched Weapons * Requires: 5 DT, 50gp, a weapon (Arcana or Smith Tools) (Weapon, common) In darkness, the unsheathed blade of this weapon sheds moonlight, creating bright light in a 15-foot radius and dim light for an additional 15 feet. This does not count as doing magic damage. Notes: Utility Guide to Everything , pg. 138 Pole of Collapsing * Requires: 5 DT, 50gp (Arcana) (Wondrous Item, common) While holding this 10-foot pole, you can use an action to speak a command word and cause it to collapse into a 1-foot-long rod, for ease of storage. The pole’s weight doesn’t change. You can use an action to speak a different command word and cause the rod to revert to a pole; however, the rod will elongate only as far as the surrounding space allows. Notes: Utility, Exploration Guide to Everything , pg. 138 Potion of Fire Breath * Requires: 5 DT, 100gp (Alchemist) (Potion, uncommon) After drinking this potion, you can use a bonus action to exhale fire at a target within 30 feet of you. The target must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The effect ends after you exhale the fire three times or when 1 hour has passed. This potion's orange liquid flickers, and smoke fills the top of the container and wafts out whenever it is opened. Notes: Damage: Fire, Damage Master's Guide , pg. 187 Potion of Fire Resistance * Requires: 5 DT, 100gp (Alchemist) (Potion, uncommon) When you drink this potion, you gain resistance to fire damage for 1 hour. Notes: Resistance: Fire, Warding, Consumable Rules , pg. 188 Potions of Healing * Requires: 1 DT, 25gp (Herbalism) (Potion, common) Greater * Requires: 5 DT, 100gp (Herbalism) (Potion, uncommon) Rope of Mending * Requires: 5 DT, 50gp (Arcana) (Wondrous Item, common) You can cut this 50-foot coil of hempen rope into any number of smaller pieces, and then use an action to speak a command word and cause the pieces to knit back together. The pieces must be in contact with each other and not otherwise in use. A rope of mending is forever shortened if a section of it is lost or destroyed. Notes: Utility, Exploration Guide to Everything , pg. 138 Wand of Pyrotechnics * Requires: 5 DT, 50gp (Arcana) (Wand, common) This wand has 7 charges. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 of its charges and create a harmless burst of multicolored light at a point you can see up to 60 feet away. The burst of light is accompanied by a crackling noise that can be heard up to 300 feet away. The light is as bright as a torch flame but lasts only a second. The wand regains 1d6 + 1 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the wand’s last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the wand erupts in a harmless pyrotechnic display and is destroyed. Notes: Social Guide to Everything , pg. 140 Rarity The following is a list of Magic Items with the rarity used in the Blue Hoods campaign. Any magic item not listed here should also be considered Banned.